Naruto: The Crimson Puppet Master
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Puppetry, much like sealing it is an overlooked ninja art that has many possibilities. Created and perfected in the Hidden Sand Village let's see what happens when the art of Puppetry falls into the hands of the Leaf's most unpredictable ninja. Smart Naruto, Red hair Naruto, gray Naruto, strong Naruto, seal master Naruto, sword Master Naruto.
1. The Beginning of a Puppet Master

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon with yet another story for you guys. This is a Naruto story with a couple of things from other anime. This Naruto will be strong, smart, grey, swordmaster, sealmaster, and puppet master both wood and human. Redhead Naruto. Friendly Kurama. Everyone will be wearing their clothes from Shippuden unless I say otherwise, Sasuke will be wearing what he wore in the Chunin Exams finals.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in anger or surprise

" **Hello** " = jutsu/Biju talking.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize

Naruto: The Crimson Puppet Master

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Puppet Master

Sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most hated people in Konoha was currently walking down the street to his apartment while ignoring the glares and insults he was getting from the civilians. Naruto stood at 6'0 with a lean but strong build, lightly tanned skin, deep purple eyes, shoulder length blood red spiky hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. For clothes he wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, a tight long sleeved red shirt with an orange swirl on the back, and his Konoha headband worn on his forehead.

Naruto has just finished doing another series of pointless D-rank missions with his so called team. His team has been doing D-ranks for over a month now while their sensei Kakashi has only had them do teamwork exercises. Naruto was glad that he trained on his own outside of team training otherwise he would be greatly unprepared for the life of a ninja. Coming up to his apartment building Naruto sighed as he saw that people had painted his outside walls with insults….again, didn't they have anything better to do! Going up a flight of stairs he made his way to his door and once he opened the door we can see that the inside is greatly different from the outside. While the outside was dirty and looked to be falling apart but the inside was clean and a lot bigger than you would expect. That's because since Naruto was the only one that lives in the building he knocked down the walls to the other rooms and expanded his place.

Something to take notice of was the multiple puppet parts on one side of the room. The reason for this is that when Naruto was 5 years old the Hokage had decided to take Naruto out of the village with him on a trip to Suna. There Naruto met the Kazekage's three children and quickly became friends with them, especially him and the youngest Gaara. Also while he was there he stumbled upon the **Art of Puppetry** , he thought it was cool and wanted to learn it alongside his friend Kankuro. From that day forward Naruto spent 3 or 4 months a year in Suna trying to learn to be a Puppet Master, he eventually caught the eye of Lady Chiyo who decided to teach him because she saw a lot of potential in him.

When he turned 8 and entered the Konoha Academy Naruto found himself disappointed because the teachers just ignored him and tried to sabotage his training, if it wasn't for Lady Chiyo it might have worked. Due to this Hiruzen made it so Naruto only went to the Academy for half a year before sending him to Suna to learn under Lady Chiyo for the rest of the year. It was later found out by Chiyo that Naruto was a prodigy when it came to the Puppet Arts and Sealing (Chiyo seal the One-Tail inside of Gaara before he was even born so she has to have some sealing knowledge).

At 10 years old Naruto learned who his parents were when he collapsed after a tough day of training and was pulled into his mindscape where he met the Kyuubi or Kyoko. Naruto was of course scared at first but Kyoko was quick to calm him down before she explained everything to Naruto. After coming to understand everything Naruto didn't blame Kyoko for what happened, He understood why his father made his choice and while a little upset about the outcome he would still protect the village.

After learning the truth Naruto confronted Hiruzen about it and why he wasn't told. Hiruzen explained his reasons for not telling Naruto who his parents were and while he could see that Naruto understood he could also see that he had lost a great deal of Naruto's trust, which he could understand. Orphans only wanted to know that they were loved and not abandoned or just simply thrown away and he had denied Naruto that information for years. They eventually rebuilt their relationship thanks to Hiruzen telling Naruto stories about his father and mother.

At 11 years old Lady Chiyo gave Naruto his first puppet, it wasn't anything special as it was the standard starting puppet for any puppeteer, Battle Puppet Crow. Chiyo also told Naruto that she wouldn't teach him anything further about puppetry until he completely mastered the use of Crow. Naruto mastered Crow in 4 months and then spent 2 months adding his own customizations to Crow. After showing Chiyo his mastery of Crow she gave him the second starter puppet, Battle Puppet Black Ant. He spent 3 months mastering Black Ant, 2 months adding his own modifications, and a month learning to use both puppets at once.

At 12 Chiyo gave him a choice, he could either take the last standard starter puppet, the Salamander, or he could make his own, Naruto chose to make his own but didn't start right away. Instead he chose to practice what he already knew, practice his sealing, and work on the weakness of all puppeteers; close range combat. Hiruzen helped with this by introducing him to Konoha's best Taijutsu Master, Might Guy. Training with Guy was intense but it worked great for him, though he did become uncomfortable looking at sunsets now and the word youth irritated him a great deal. Naruto also decided to take up the sword, he chose to do this because he wanted to honor his mother who was a monster with a sword in her hand. He also ended up learning the **Shadow Clone** Jutsu since Hiruzen noted that he had too much chakra to do the regular clone.

Other than train Naruto managed to make friends outside of the sand siblings. He became friends with a girl name Hinata, two boys name Shikamaru and Choji, another girl named Ino, and finally was a girl a year ahead of him named Tenten. Naruto had built strong bonds with these five kids as he helped Hinata and Choji with their confidence, helped Shikamaru be more motivated, helped Ino be just a bit more focused on being a real kunoichi, and trained a bit with Tenten in order to learn different weapons. He wasn't going to give every puppet he made the same weapon so he needed to know how to use the weapon effectively so he could make his puppets use them effectively.

At 13 Naruto started making his third puppet, he spent a total of 7 months designing, building, and reinforcing his puppet before he showed it to Chiyo. Chiyo was greatly impressed by Naruto's creation and the fact that he actually made it stronger by adding seals to it. For the last 3 months of that year Chiyo trained Naruto to use all three puppets at once and at the end he could use all three puppets at once and control all three with one hand. This year was also the year Hiruzen decided to tell Naruto that he was to be put under the CRA since not only was he the son of a Hokage but also the last know Uzumaki and therefore had to repopulate both clans. Hearing this really made Naruto heat up, he had only just started to see Tenten as more than a friend and hadn't even asked her on a date yet. How was he supposed to ask her out and then tell her she would have to share him. Sure playing mind games with Shikamaru had helped Naruto train his mind and be more mature but he was in no way ready for something like that.

Once he turned 14 Chiyo actually gave him the secret to the **Human Puppet**. At first Naruto was disgusted with the process but understood that the **Human puppet** was a powerful tool for him to use and if he was going to be the world's greatest puppeteer then it was just another step towards that title. Chiyo had him practice making **Human Puppets** on criminals that Suna were going to execute; Naruto's first three attempts ended in failure and him throwing up at the end but his fourth attempt was a success and he didn't throw up. Doing this not only taught him how to make **Human Puppets** but also made sure that once he became a ninja he wouldn't freeze when he had to kill, though it also had a bit of a negative side effect of making him a bit colder.

At 15 Naruto finally got the balls to ask Tenten out on a date, she accepted as she had grown feeling for him as well. It wasn't until their fifth month of dating that Naruto told her about the Kyuubi and the CRA. Tenten was understandably shocked hearing that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son, the son of the infamous Red Death, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and apparently would have to have multiple wives in the future. It took a while but when she finally came out of her shock she was understanding of his situation, though she was sad about how the villagers treated him, she promised that she didn't see him any differently and her feelings for him didn't change. As for the whole multiple wives thing, well they would work through that together.

After he turned 16 he graduated the Academy and was placed on a team with Konoha's golden boy Sasuke Uchiha, is number one fangirl Sakura Haruno, and their sensei was the last living student of his father Kakashi Hatake. Naruto was greatly disappointed in his team simply because Sasuke was arrogant beyond all belief, Sakura was a loud bitch that agreed with anything Sasuke said, and while Kakashi was a great ninja he was always late and didn't even really teach them anything. Naruto knew that when he became an actual ninja he wouldn't be able to go to Suna as much to train with Chiyo or train with Guy since he had his own team, but he missed those days so much right now. Naruto also never showed what he could really do to anyone but Lady Chiyo, Might Guy, the Hokage, Kyoko, and Tenten.

" _Things have to get better, I've only been a Genin for a month and all I've done is stupid chores for lazy civilians. I refuse to use my creations for such petty things and I refuse to use my hard earned skills for the same reason_." Naruto thought to himself as he took off his shoes and moved deeper into his home. If you're wondering why Naruto doesn't live in a clan compound it's because he and Hiruzen haven't announced his heritage yet and because Minato and Kushina were simply people that didn't want to live in a huge house, their house though was destroyed in the attack and all of Naruto's inheritance were sealed away in a secret vault.

" _ **Don't worry Kit I'm sure things will be better tomorrow, I can feel it**_." said Kyoko in Naruto's head.

" _Thanks Kyoko-chan and since your feelings have never failed me before I better go do some maintenance on my puppets and choose which ones I'm gonna take with me tomorrow_." Naruto thought back to Kyoko. Ever since the two met they've been working together with Naruto promising to one day free her from the seal and Kyoko helping to train Naruto; they have a really close friendship.

Walking across the living room to another door Naruto opened the door to his Puppet Workshop, which took up three other apartments. Naruto had a lot of puppets since the Shadow Clones allowed him to train and do other things while his clone stayed home to either practice chakra control or build new puppets, right now he had about 50 puppets with none of them being **Human Puppets**. Choosing five puppets he sat at his work desk and started sharpening their blades, applying poison to the blades, cleaning the joints so the parts don't lock up, and of course applying seals to them in order to make them stronger. After spending a couple of hours on his puppets Naruto went back into the living room where he found his girlfriend Tenten sitting on the couch.

Tenten was an average height young woman with deep brown eyes, brown hair done in chinese buns with short fringe bangs framing her face, fair skin, an athletic but feminine build, nice CC-cup breasts, a narrow waist with wide hips, long legs, and a tight toned ass. For clothes she wore a long sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, puffy maroon hakama-style pants, and her Konoha headband on her forehead. Her black low heeled sandals were laying next to the door beside Naruto's boots along with the large sealing scroll she usually carried around.

"Hey Ten-chan, when did you get back from your mission?" asked Naruto as he sat down next to Tenten. Tenten looked at her boyfriend and smiled at him before she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Naru-kun, I actually just sat down not 5 minutes ago. How have things been going with your team?" Tenten said before she asked her question. She knew Naruto didn't like his team and hoped that things had gotten better, her own team was annoying at times but at least she could depend on them. Naruto didn't have that since he didn't like his team and knew he couldn't depend on them.

"My team still sucks. Sasuke either broods all day, insults me, tries to show off, or just ignores everyone. Sakura is WAY too loud with an even shorter temper and she always hits me for the littlest thing. Why I ever had a crush on her I'll never know, all she does is follow Sasuke around like a baby duck following its mother while agreeing with everything he says. Whenever I disagree with them she screams about how I'm just mad she won't go out with me and can't stack up to Sasuke. I told her that I already have a girlfriend and don't like her like that anymore and in order for me to be on the same level as Sasuke I'd have to step down my training." said Naruto before he paused to take a breath.

"Kakashi-sensei is only giving us teamwork exercises and D-rank missions, he's trying to force us to be a team and friends before doing any real work. While I understand that we need to work as a team I also know that we don't need to be friends. Plus it doesn't matter if we can work together as a team if we're all too weak to defend ourselves." said Naruto while letting out a big sigh.

Tenten couldn't help but look at her boyfriend in pitty, doing D-ranks were bad enough but to do them with teammates like that just added another level of hell for Naruto. Hearing about Sakura angered her though, not only was the girl hitting her boyfriend for no reason but she was a disgrace to real Kunoichi everywhere. Tenten was thankful that Naruto didn't have a crush on Sakura anymore otherwise even with Naruto being in the CRA she wouldn't allow him to even consider dating Sakura as she is now.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope get better for you soon." said Tenten as she took one of his hands in hers.

"I'm sure they will as Kyoko said she has a feeling they will." said Naruto. Tenten nodded in understanding as Naruto explained that it was Kyoko that told him his third puppet would impress Chiyo, it was Kyoko that told him that Tenten would say yes to going out with him, it was Kyoko that told him Tenten would be able to handle his situation, and it was Kyoko that told him that his teammates would suck. Needless to say both Naruto and Tenten had a lot of faith in Kyoko's feelings and opinions. "So how are things with your team?" asked Naruto.

"Oh pretty much the same as always, Neji is a bit depressing with a stick up his ass and Guy-sensei and Lee are….indescribable." said Tenten. Naruto shivered at that, he may not have met this Neji before but he sure knew Guy and Lee and that made Naruto weep for Tenten on the inside. He only had to deal with Guy during his training, Tenten had to deal with Guy AND his mini me.

"You're stressed." said Naruto.

"Like you wouldn't believe." said Tenten.

"Well in that case let whip up a quick dinner then we can take a shower and get ready for bed." said Naruto. Tenten nodded to this and watched as Naruto went to the kitchen and left her to relax on the couch. Dinner was that night was simple, just some rice, grilled meat, vegetables, tea, and of course a few cups of ramen. After that they went to take a shower, they didn't mind taking showers together since they've been together for so long plus their shower could fit six people in it.

While showering Naruto couldn't help but watch as the water ran over Tenten's toned body, how it dripped from her soft pink nipples, and trailed over her exposed lower lips. Tenten was also watching Naruto as the water ran down his hard body, trailed down his chiseled six pack abs, and dripped from his hard 10 inch cock. Both of them licked their lips as they looked at each other, they haven't had sex yet so the sexual tension between them was incredibly high. Once they finished the shower, after a short make-out session, they got dressed in their night clothes which for Tenten was a black bra and black panties while Naruto wore a pair of dark red boxers. They got into their shared bed and cuddled together but neither of them fell asleep and simply enjoyed each other's warmth.

"Naru-kun, do you worry about me when I go out on C-rank missions?" asked Tenten.

Naruto looked her for a moment since he felt that question came out of nowhere but answered anyway. "Yes I do. I know that you can take care of yourself plus you have your team watching your back, but I just can't help but worry about you. Any mission outside of the village can change from a C-rank to an S-rank at any given moment and the thought of something happening to you terrifies me to my very core. I...I love you Ten-chan and I don't want anything to happen to you." said Naruto as he held her tighter.

Tenten actually teared up at hearing this, this was the first time Naruto said that he loved her. This was also one of the many reasons she loved Naruto, he acknowledged that she was a skilled Kunoichi that could take care of herself but he also treated her like the young woman she was.

"Naru-kun, I love you too." said Tenten as she kissed Naruto deeply and he quickly returned the kiss. They made out for a good 5 minutes before they finally broke the kiss, they then noticed that some time during the kiss Naruto had climbed on top of Tenten. Naruto moved to get off of Tenten but she quickly used her legs to stop him. "Naru-kun anything could happen tomorrow and just like how you worry about me I worry about you. We live in a dangerous world and if you do get a C-rank then there is a chance that you could die and I don't want to have any regrets so Naru-kun, I want you to take my virginity." said Tenten.

"Are you sure Ten-chan?" asked Naruto with his face completely red.

"I'm sure Naru-kun, there is no one else I'd rather give it to than you." said Tenten. With that said Naruto leaned back in and continued to kiss Tenten with all the passion he could muster. Tenten moaned into the kiss as her tongue battled with Naruto's before he won and dominated her mouth.

 **LEMON**

Naruto rubbed his hands on her sides and on her flat yet muscled stomach before bringing them up to her breasts and cupping them and squeezing them. Tenten moaned at this as she trailed her hands up and down Naruto's hard chest and abs. They broke their kiss for a moment so that Tenten could sit up and remove her bra and once that as gone Naruto quickly started to suck on her right breast while playing with her left. This caused Tenten to moan deeply at the pleasure she felt in her chest but not to be outdone she reached one of her hands into Naruto's boxers and started to stroke his manhood while her other hand went to the back of his head in order to keep him in her breasts.

Naruto groaned into Tenten's beast as her calloused but somehow soft hand worked its way up and down his shaft. He then quickly switched to her right breast in order to show it the same attention that he showed the left. This caused Tenten to moan even louder and stroke him faster. This went on for a few minutes before Naruto started to kiss his way down her toned body before reaching her panties which were soaked in her arousal. He slowly pulled them down while she lifted her hips off the bed to make it easier for him to get them off. Once they were off he started to kiss his way up her body starting from the toes of her right foot up her shin, her knee, and both her inner and outer thigh. He kissed across the top of her pelvis and down her left leg until he reached her toes and worked his way back up.

Tenten was feeling really hot right now and could feel her core leaking even more of her sexual fluids as Naruto pampered her legs with kisses. She thought now that he had done that he was finally going to place his lips on her most sacred area but instead of doing that as he kissed his way up to her hips, her stomach, her ribs, and then he started to kiss and suck on her breasts and hard nipples again. Tenten couldn't stop moaning now as she felt her entire body tingling as waves of pleasure rushed through her.

When he stopped he brought up her right hand and started to kiss her fingers as he worked his way up to her shoulder, across the top of her chest, to her left shoulder, and down her left arm to the tips of her fingers. He worked his way back up and then started to suck and lightly nibble on her neck, right over her pulse, until he left a rather large hickey. He did the same thing to the right side of her neck before moving upward more and kissing along her jawline, her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her ears, her forehead, and even on both of her eyes.

"Naru-kun….please." moaned Tenten as she could feel her core burning for attention while her cheeks were flushed a dark red, she had never been this turned on before in her life.

"Just wait Ten-chan, I'm halfway done." said Naruto in a husky voice into her ear. Tenten shivered at his voice and decided to just let Naruto do whatever he wanted, if he could do this to her with his lips she couldn't wait to see what his hard cock would do.

Naruto gently rolled Tenten onto her stomach before he took off his own boxers and then started to kiss the back of Tenten's neck and down the back of both of her arms. Tenten was in heaven as pleasure rushed through her though she couldn't decide which point of pleasure to focus on, the feel of Naruto's lips or the feel of Naruto's dick rubbing up against her skin as he moved along her body. Kissing down her back Naruto continued until he came to the two round and firm cheeks of Tenten's ass. He took his time to plant a lingering kiss on each cheek before he spread her cheeks and gave her cute puckered asshole a deep kiss.

"Ahh, Naru-kun not there, it's dirty." said Tenten with a blush.

"No part of you is dirty Tenten at least not yet." said Naruto as he continued to kiss down her body all the way to the soles of her feet. After that was done he rolled Tenten over again onto her back before giving her a searing kiss to the lips. Once they broke the kiss Tenten looked lovingly into his eyes as she finally realized what he was doing, he was showing her that he loved every part of her body. Even as a confident Kunoichi she was still a woman and at times felt insecure about her body but Naruto just showed that she had nothing to worry about.

Naruto then moved back down to Tenten's crotch as she spread her legs for him. Naruto got a clear view of Tenten's shaved pink flower in full bloom and glistening with her nectar with her clit fully exposed. He lightly kissed and licked around her pussy before planting a deep sensual kiss on her outer lips.

"Ahhh!" moaned Tenten as Naruto had finally touched her pussy, she thought this would cool the heat in her core but instead it just turned the burning heat into a raging inferno. "OH KAMI NARU-KUN!" screamed Tenten when Naruto went from kissing her outer lips to sucking and nibbling on her clit. Tenten could feel something inside of her starting to wind up tight and was just waiting to pop. Naruto then stuck his tongue as far as he could inside her pussy and eagerly started to eat her out. Tenten was screaming in pleasure as her toes curled, she clawed at the sheets, and bucked her hips into Naruto's face. Due to being a virgin it didn't take any longer than a minute before Tenten reached her climax. "NARU-KUN I'M CUMING!" cried Tenten as she squirted into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto drank every drop of Tenten's juices and found he liked the way she tasted, she was sweet but with a little tang to her as well. Tenten saw stars as Naruto slowly licked her clean, she had masturbated to the idea of Naruto eating her out plenty of times but she would gladly say that the experience was a thousand times better than she ever thought it would be. Now though it was her turn to pleasure him so after 3 minutes of getting her breath back she pulled Naruto up and kissed him deeply, not at minding tasting herself on his lips and tongue, and then rolled him onto his back. She then started to kiss down his body much like he did to her and when she reached his cock she actually became a little intimidated, it looked much bigger up close.

Tenten could feel the heat radiating from Naruto's cock and could smell the manly musk that it produced, it was intoxicating for her. Taking a nervous breath she grabbed his cock at the base and started to stroke it at an even pace while she sent her head further down in order to start at the very bottom. She started to slowly and gently lick and suck his balls, taking one ball in her mouth at a time before taking both into her mouth at the same time. Naruto groaned happily from this showing Tenten that she was in fact giving Naruto pleasure with her actions and thus boosting her confidence. Tenten then let go of his balls and started licking and kissing her way up his shaft until she reached the tip which had become coated in precum. She kissed and licked the tip of his cock, tasting the precum and finding that while a bit salty it was also sweet, she liked the taste and decided to find out what a load of his cum would taste like.

Taking the head into her mouth Tenten swirled her tongue around it before giving it a hard suck. Naruto groaned loudly at this and lightly bucked his hips. Tenten started to bob her head up and down until she had 5 inches of his cock in her mouth while her tongue ran up and down the underside of his cock. Naruto place a hand on the back of her head and had her bob her head faster.

"Shit Ten-chan your mouth is so warm and wet." groaned Naruto as he tried his best not to come too soon. Tenten wanted Naruto to cum so she decided to do something she overheard older Kunoichi talking about, she took a deep breath through her nose and then slammed Naruto's cock all the way down her throat. Naruto was not ready to suddenly feel Tenten's tight throat wrap around his cock and because of this he came right down her throat and into her stomach.

Tenten could feel Naruto's hot cum hit the back of her throat and slide down to her stomach. The problem was it was missing her tongue so she pulled her head back a bit in order to taste it. Her taste buds came to life once she finally tasted a full blast of his cum and she loved it. Tenten cheeks started to fill up as Naruto was cumming faster than she could drink, it started to leak out the corners of her mouth but she continued to drink what she could. Once he finished cumming Tenten slowly pulled off his dick with a loud "pop" and noticed that he was still hard.

"That felt... amazing…. Ten-chan." said Naruto while breathing heavy.

"You tasted amazing Naru-kun." replied Tenten while using her tongue to clean his dick.

After Naruto caught his breath he had Tenten back on her back with him on top of her rubbing his dick on her outer lips while she moaned from the feeling. Looking into her eyes Naruto kissed her deeply, pouring all the love he could into the kiss.

"Are you ready Ten-chan?" asked Naruto after breaking the kiss.

"Yes Naru-kun, I'm ready. Just be gentle with me." said Tenten as she spread her legs a bit wider for him. Naruto nodded at this before slowly pushing himself into her core. "Ahh." moaned Tenten as she felt Naruto's length part her lower lips and rub against her inner walls, he stopped once he reached her barrier and looked her in the eye, asking for permission one last time. "Do it Naru-kun, make me a woman, make me your woman." said Tenten.

"Bite into my shoulder if you need to." said Naruto. Tenten nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Naruto pulled out of Tenten until only the tip was still in her before quickly shoving every inch of his cock into Tenten's pussy, thus breaking her barrier. Tenten bit and screamed into his shoulder as the pain of losing her virginity hit her, she had tried to break her barrier in training but it appear that her barrier was as tough as her or it only wanted to be broken by Naruto.

Naruto stayed still has Tenten adjusted to his size but he was also whispering sweet words into her ear and kissing her neck to try and distract her from the pain. It took a couple of minutes but soon the pain turned to pleasure for Tenten.

"Okay Naru-kun, you can move now but still be gentle for now." said Tenten.

"Alright Ten-chan." said Naruto as he started to slowly thrust into Tenten. Naruto loved how tight Tenten's pussy was as he picked up the pace a bit but was still gentle. "Damn Ten-chan, your pussy is so tight, warm and wet!" groaned Naruto.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Naru-kun your cock is so big, hot, and hard! I love it, go faster Naru-kun!" moaned Tenten. As Naruto moved faster the sound of their hips slapping against each other echoed through the room along with Tenten's moans and Naruto's groans. Due to being virgins before this it only took a couple of minutes before they were at the edge of their respective climaxes.

"Ten-chan, I can't hold on much longer, I'm gonna cum!" groaned Naruto.

"Me to Naru-kun, ah, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, I'm gonna cum! Cum inside me Naru-kun, I'm on the pill so you don't have worry and I want to feel your hot cum deep inside me, ahh, ahhh, AHHHHH!" moaned Tenten.

"TEN-CHAAAAN!" screamed Naruto as he thrusted as deep as he could into Tenten and came inside her.

"NARU-KUUUUUN!" screamed Tenten as she spurited her pussy juices all over Naruto's cock and balls.

Rolling off of Tenten and pulling out of her they both took heavy breaths as they tried to calm down after their climaxes.

"That was amazing." said Tenten.

"Yeah it was." said Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Round 2?" asked Naruto.

"Hell Yeah!" said Tenten as she got on top of Naruto and straddled his hips before she raised herself, positioned his cock at her entrance, and then slowly lowered herself onto it until every inch was back inside of her. "Oh kami Naru-kun, you're even deeper inside me than before!" moaned Tenten as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and began to slowly bounce up and down on his dick.

Naruto groaned before he grabbed her ass and started to thrust up as she dropped down. "Damn Ten-chan you feel so good." groaned Naruto.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh Naru-kun don't stop! Make me cum Naru-kun, make me cum again!" moaned Tenten.

Tenten continued to ride Naruto for 15 minutes before they both reached their climaxes for the second time. Tenten collapsed onto Naruto as he filled her to the brim with his cum while she squirted on his cock and balls, leaving a puddle under them of their juices. They were both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Once they did they started kissing again as Naruto squeezed her ass and she rubbed her breasts into his chest.

"One more round Naru-kun?" asked Tenten since she could feel that he was still hard inside of her. Naruto simply nodded, they changed positions again this time with Tenten on her hands and knees and Naruto behind her as she shook her ass at him. Naruto caressed her ass before he spread her cheeks and prepared to ease into her again but she stopped him. "Naru-kun we've made love twice now so for this last time I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want you to punish my pussy and make it yours." said Tenten.

"Sure thing Ten-chan." said Naruto before he grabbed Tenten's hips and slammed himself balls deep into her. He didn't even give her a chance to breathe as he quickly started to fuck her fast and hard, the sound of her ass cheeks slapping against his hips echoed through the room alongside his groans and her screams of pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes Naru-kun fuck me just like that, punish that pussy!" screamed Tenten.

"Fuck Ten-chan this pussy is amazing, it's squeezing me so tight and this ass feels amazing in my hands!" groaned Naruto.

"Ah, I'm glad you like my pussy and ass Naru-kun, AHHH!" moaned Tenten before she screamed from Naruto spanking her ass.

Naruto continued to fuck and spank Tenten for 10 minutes before he pulled her up so that her back was pressed against his chest. From this position he was able to continue fucking her while using one hand to play with her clit and the other is was playing with her breasts while he was kissing and sucking her neck. Tenten was in heaven as Naruto pleasured her body in ways she's never experienced before, it was so good that her hair actually fell out of its usual buns. In her pleasure filled mind Tenten was of one thought, well two thoughts, the first is that she was glad she gave her virginity to Naruto and the second was that she was addicted to his cock now.

"Ah fuck, I love you Ten-chan!" groaned Naruto.

"I love you too Naru-kun, ah fuck, don't stop fucking me Naru-kun! I want you to ruin my pussy and mold it to your big fat cock!" moaned Tenten.

Hearing Tenten talk dirty like that only turned Naruto on more as he gripped her ass tighter and started to fuck her harder and faster, he even added chakra to the lower half of his body which caused him to go harder and faster than ever.

"Ah shit Ten-chan, I'm gonna cum soon, I'm gonna cum deep inside your tight hot pussy!" said Naruto as he started to lose control of his thrusts.

"YES, YES, YES, YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS! I'M GONNA CUM TOO NARU-KUN, CUM WITH ME, CUM DEEP INSIDE ME AND STAIN MY INSIDES WHITE WITH YOUR HOT CUM, OOH FUCKING KAMI!" screamed Tenten.

Naruto pumped furiously into Tenten as he felt her pussy walls get tighter and tighter around his cock. Once Naruto felt his cock finally punch its way into Tenten's womb he couldn't hold back anymore and exploded inside of her while pinching her clit and nipple.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tenten as she had a massive, squirting, orgasm from the feeling of his cum filling her and him pinching her clit and nipple.

Once they finished cumming they both fell onto the bed in the spoon position covered in sweat, cum, and breathing heavily.

 **LEMON END**

Seeing that Tenten was about ready to pass out and knowing that he wasn't too far from doing the same Naruto pulled the covers over them and held her tightly while still being inside her.

"Goodnight Ten-chan, I love you." said Naruto

"Goodnight Naru-koi, I love you too." said Tenten before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Naruto smile at the new sufix she added to his name before he kissed her cheek and followed her into dreamland.

What neither of them knew was that because Naruto and Tenten was the only ones that lived in the building Naruto didn't feel the need to put silencing seals on the walls. Because of this and Tenten's loud screams many of the prostitutes that worked in the area had heard everything and became so horny because of it that they decided to work at half price. Though there were some that were mumbling "Lucky bitch" and wondering why that girl was getting a good fuck while they got small dick bastards and cheating husbands.

They also didn't know that Kyoko had watched the whole thing and had even used her tails to masturbate while imagining herself in human form in Tenten's place. She also planned to make that image a reality once she told Naruto how she felt about him.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto had just finished doing another D-rank mission with his team, the capture Tora mission. While a torturous mission for anyone else, it was easy for Team 7 since Tora liked Naruto and would always just run to him after she scratched up Sasuke and Sakura. The whole morning Naruto's team noticed that he had a lot more pep in his step than usual and no matter what he wouldn't lose his big goofy grin. Kakashi felt he knew why Naruto was like this but for the life of him couldn't put his finger on it, Sasuke decided not to care since whatever was going on with Naruto wouldn't make him any stronger, and Sakura was actually curious about what was going on with Naruto as she has noticed other things about him.

She noticed that he wasn't as loud as he used to be, he thought things through more, and most importantly he didn't ask her out anymore. That last one made her uncomfortable as she had grown used to Naruto constantly asking her out and complimenting her, now that he had stopped she missed it. At first she was happy because it meant he wouldn't be getting in the way of her getting a date from Sasuke, but after the third time of getting rejected by Sasuke and Naruto not being there to ask her out she began to worry.

" _He couldn't really have a girlfriend now could he, He's in love with me right_?" Sakura asked herself in thought while glancing at Naruto.

" _ **It wouldn't surprise me if he did get a girlfriend. Naruto's always been a nice and sweet person and as for being in love with you, all you did was hit him and insult him so of course he would move on**_." said Inner Sakura

" _Oh please, Naruto-baka has been in love with me since we started the academy so there is no way he is over me. Plus no girl in their right mind would give that loud mouth idiot a chance so he can't have a girlfriend. He just trying to make me jealous but it won't work_!" Sakura thought.

" _ **Whatever you say**_." said Inner Sakura.

Once they reached the Hokage Tower Naruto somehow convinced the Daimyo's wife to allow him to keep Tora while she went to get a dog. Hiruzen was shocked before paying Naruto for an A-rank mission for making the catch Tora mission finally stop. After that Sasuke complained about not having a real mission until they finally got their first C-rank which was to escort a bridge builder back to his country and protect him until the bridge was done. Kakashi told them to meet at the gate in an hour after they packed for a month long trip. Naruto went straight to the gate since he had everything he needed sealed on him.

An hour later Naruto wasn't surprised when he saw Sasuke and Sakura coming with large backpacks, he was surprised to see Kakashi walking up with the client though; Sasuke and Sakura were surprised as well. Kakashi just sweatdropped at his students surprised faces. " _Am I really that late all the time….Nah_." Kakashi thought to himself. Just as they were about to leave a voice called out and stopped them.

"WAIT!" yelled the voice. They all turned to the voice and saw Tenten walking up to them with a heavy limp in her step. Kakashi was wondering what one of Guy's students could want with them, though he quickly figure she just wanted to get away from Guy's….youthfulness. Tenten ignored everyone else and went straight to Naruto. "So you're finally leaving the village on a mission, is that Tora with you?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah she's mine now, well ours, in fact since I'm going out on a mission would you mind taking her home for me?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I don't mind." said Tenten as Naruto put Tora down and the cat walked over to Tenten. "But since you're leaving I figured I come and wish you luck." said Tenten before she quickly pulled Naruto in for a deep and passionate kiss.

The kiss quickly evolved into a make-out session as Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance of each others mouth with Naruto coming out the winner. Tenten moaned loudly when Naruto started squeezing her ass. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and started to grind on his crotch. Once they finally broke the kiss they were both breathing heavy with a light tint of pink across their cheeks.

"Good luck Naru-koi, hurry back and I'll have a special treat for you. And if you find a nice girl while you're gone then I won't mind, just remember, no fangirls." whispered Tenten as she let go of Naruto.

"Thanks Ten-chan and I'll remember." said Naruto as Tenten walked away after picking up Tora, the limp in her walk still noticeable. Turning around Naruto saw everyone gaping at him. "What?" asked Naruto.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?" screamed Sakura with her face being bright red.

"That was my girlfriend Tenten." said Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was then that Kakashi put everything together and walked up to Naruto with a serious face.

"How many times?" asked Kakashi confusing Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto became just as serious as Kakashi. "Three times last night and twice this morning." answered Naruto. " _I think I awoke a sexual monster in Ten-chan_. _Not that I'm complaining_." Naruto thought to himself.

Kakashi nodded his head then reach into his pocket and pulled out a black card with a red M on it and gave it to Naruto. The moment Naruto touched it his name appeared on the card in blue with a platinum star next to it. "Welcome to the club Naruto and platinum star membership at that, nicely done." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did you just give the dode?" asked Sasuke. He remembered seeing his brother Itachi with a card like that once.

"Naruto just got his Man Card Sasuke." said Kakashi before he and the bridge builder, Tazuna, pulled out their own Man Cards. "Most men have them." said Kakashi.

"How do you guys get Man Cards Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well that's actually very simple yet very hard at the same time. You see in order for a boy to get his Man Card he has to lose his virginity." said Kakashi with an eye smile before he became serious and the world seemed to get dark around him. "However losing your virginity through rape, hookers, or fangirls means you can never get your Man Card." said Kakashi darkly before he returned to normal.

" _That card must have helped Itachi become stronger_." Sasuke thought to himself before slowly moving away from Sakura as she was a fangirl and would most likely rape him.

"But Sensei, that would mean that-." Sakura could bring herself to finish her sentence.

"That's right Sakura, Naruto here had sex last night and this morning! Well anyway come on Team we have a mission to do." said Kakashi as they started to walk off.

" _HOW DARE NARUTO-BAKA HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND THEN GIVE HIS FIRST TIME TO HER_." Sakura raged in her head.

" _ **Why are you so mad? Last time I checked you didn't even believe he had a girlfriend**_." said Inner Sakura.

" _I'm mad because he's supposed to be in love with ME, not running around having sex with random SLUTS_!" thought Sakura.

" _ **But Naruto told us a year ago that he had a girlfriend so that Tenten girl isn't some random slut**_ _._ " said Inner Sakura.

" _Of course she is, otherwise I'm sure she wouldn't have had sex with Naruto-baka. I bet she only did it to show Sasuke-kun that she's giving it away. I also bet that Naruto-baka wasn't even any good._ " thought Sakura.

" _ **But she completely ignored Sasuke and everyone else but Naruto. Plus if you remember what they taught us in Sex ED and what Kakashi-sensei and what Naruto said, they had sex three times last night and twice this morning and since Tenten was limping when she came to say good luck Naruto must have been really good if she kept wanting more**_." said Inner Sakura with a nosebleed.

" _SHUT-UP_!" Sakura screamed in her head.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei why is there a platinum star next to my name?" asked Naruto.

"The star actually represents how satisfied your partner was your first time, Platinum is the highest and wood is the lowest. Now if you have anymore question you'll have to wait as I'm probably already in trouble for explaining so much in front of someone that doesn't have a card." said Kakashi while glancing at Sasuke. Naruto simply nodded in understanding as they continued to walk, unknown the rest of the team Naruto had secretly unsealed two of his puppets and had them hide in the forest and follow them.

Well that's chapter 1 everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. Crow and Black ant will be the only standard puppets that Naruto will use while the others I'll keep hidden for now. Oh something everyone should know now is that Haku is a boy and will be paired with Hinata.

 **VERY IMPORTANT** : Also I've been trying to schedule myself with updating my stories but it's only made it harder for me to write so I've decided to say fuck it and simply update when I feel inspired to as I don't want to force chapters. That being said my most popular stories will have most of my attention so fans of Naruto Demigod Youkai and Return of a God and Goddess are in luck as those two stories are my most popular! Also I'd like to say that I will NEVER abandon one of my stories! I know it's taken forever for me to update some of my stories but they will be updated, I will never start a story that I don't plan to finish, but I also don't want to force chapters that won't be any good.

Harem

Tenten, Temari, Karui, Samui, Mebuki, Fubuki, Fu, Shizune, Shion, Shizuka, Tsunami, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Fem Kurama, Sakura (later).

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Puppets in Wave Pt 1

Hey everyone 3headed-dragon here to bring you chapter 2 of Naruto: The Crimson Puppet Master. I have to say I did not expect this amount of approval for this story but I'm glad so many like the story already. Also I would like to say that just because the story has a large harem does not mean it just sex all the time, don't get me wrong as there will be sex but it won't be. "Hey you're handsome and strong, I love you lets have sex." there will be build up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Puppets in Wave Pt 1

Walking down the dirt road Naruto stayed on guard while taking in the area around him. Sasuke seemed to be ignoring everything around him in order to brood, Sakura was asking Tazuna about his village, and Kakashi was in his book. Naruto could tell that Kakashi was paying attention though since he hadn't turn the page in his book yet. After a couple more minutes of walking Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road and immediately felt like smacking the shit out of the person or people disguised as the puddle, it hadn't rained in weeks so there was no reason for there to be a puddle. Glancing at his team it seemed that Sasuke and Sakura hadn't noticed the puddle yet but Kakashi had so Naruto made sure to keep his puppets at the ready.

Once they walked passed the puddle two figures came out of it. They looked pretty much the same with pale skin, dark eyes, and long wild dark brown hair. They wore camouflage suits with dark capes, one claw gauntlet each that were connected to each other by a shuriken chain, dark boots, and a rebreather covering the lower half of their faces. The only real difference between them was that one had a single horn on his Kiri headband and the other had two. These two are the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu, formerly of Kiri. Moving quickly they wrapped their chain around Kakashi and pulled with enough force to shred him apart.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" screamed Sakura in fear at seeing her sensei killed so quickly.

"One down." said Gozu.

"Four to go." said Meizu as they moved to attack the Genin and the bridge builder.

Naruto quickly stood in front of Sakura and Tazuna with his hands in his pockets so no one could see his fingers twitching. Sasuke quickly threw a kunai at the chain and pinned it to a tree behind the brothers, forcing them to detach the chain from their gauntlets. Sasuke got ready to fight as the Demon Brothers charged at him but before anything else could happen four blades exploded out of Meizu's chest, killing him instantly. Behind Meizu was a humanoid figure that appeared to be made of wood with three eyes in a triangle formation, shaggy crimson red hair (All of Naruto's puppets will have either crimson hair or crimson clothing), four arms with each arm having a blade coming out of the palm of its hand, and was wearing a tattered dark brown cloak. This is Battle Puppet Crow.

"MEIZU!" yelled Gozu in distress at seeing what happened to his brother. He didn't notice a figure behind him as well. The figure opened its chest and released ninja wire that wrapped around Gozu and pulled him into its chest.

Coming out of the forest the figure revealed itself to be another wooden contraption but this one has a bucket like head with a barrel like body, three eyes in triangle formation, crimson red shaggy hair, red horns, six arms, and was wearing a dark brown tattered cloak. This is Battle Puppet Black Ant. Noticing how Sasuke was still tense Naruto decided to ease the situation.

"Calm down Sasuke they're with me." said Naruto as he walked up to Black Ant.

"Well done team, you all did very well in keeping the client safe." said Kakashi as he walked out of the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive!" said Sakura.

"Of course he is, he used the **Substitution Jutsu** just before they could shred him." said Naruto without looking at them. Hearing this Sasuke and Sakura looked to where Kakashi had been standing before only to see a cut up log.

"An excellent observation Naruto and I have to say that I'm surprised that you're a puppeteer, you don't usually see those outside of Suna." said Kakashi.

"He's a what?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"I'll explain later, right now there's work to do." said Naruto as he opened up Black Ant showing Gozu tied up in ninja wire.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Gozu as he was pissed that his brother was killed.

"Yeah I'm sure you will. Tell me who hired you to attack the bridge builder." said Naruto as he stared at Gozu. " _These two are the Demon Brothers of Kiri. They're Chunin at best and the only thing really noteworthy about them is their teamwork, there is no point in making them into my first true_ _ **Human Puppets**_." Naruto thought to himself.

"Fuck you!" said Gozu.

"Sorry but I'm straight and I'm way out of your league." said Naruto as one of his fingers twitched and the wires around Gozu started to tighten. They tightened until they started to cut into Gozu's skin, Gozu gritted his teeth in pain as wires started to cut into his muscles as they slowly made their way towards his bones. "Sure you don't want to talk?" asked Naruto with a blank face.

"I've got nothing for you." said Gozu through gritted teeth.

"Well that's too bad, in that case you have no value to me so I'll send you to meet your brother now." said Naruto as he was about to have Gozu shredded alive by his wires.

"Now hold on Naruto there is no need to go that far, just let me have a shot at him." said Kakashi.

"Alright, but first let me make sure he doesn't try anything." said Naruto as he had Crow stab Gozu in his arms and legs. "Crow's blades are covered in a special three step poison. Step one paralyzes the infected area, once the poison has enough time to spread throughout the bloodstream step two will step in and the poison will then attack all the pain receptors in the body thus causing the victim to experience an extreme amount of pain for about an hour, and finally after that hour step three kicks in where the poison will start making all of the victim's organs shut down." said Naruto.

Everyone paled as Naruto explained the poison as it sounded like a horrible way to die. None paled more than Gozu since he was just infected with said poison, sure he hated Naruto for killing his brother but at least Meizu went quickly but if he didn't get an antidote then his death would be long and agonizing. Kakashi was the first to come out of his stupor as he took Gozu away in order to get answers out of him.

"Naruto…...why did you kill that guy?" asked a green in the face Sakura. After everything had calmed down she finally had time to acknowledge that there was a dead body on the ground.

Naruto sighed at her question but understood why she asked. The Academy in Konoha never taught its students that they had to kill in this line of work. "I killed him because he was a threat to our client Sakura. I know the Academy never taught you this but you have to understand you are expected to kill in this line of work. If you wish to continue to be a ninja Sakura then you will have to eventually get used to killing, you don't have to enjoy it but you'll have to at least numb yourself to it." said Naruto.

"Naruto is right Sakura." said Kakashi as he walked back to the group. "No matter what your specific job is as a ninja you'll have to kill sooner or later, it's best to get used to it as soon as possible so that you aren't always getting sick or freezing up during battle." said Kakashi.

"What information did you get Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"They're the Demon Brothers and they were hired by a man named Gato who has taken over Wave Country and is sucking the life out of it. He and his brother are working with Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, who they are unsure whether they are a boy or girl. He and his brother's sexual fantasies are…" Kakashi couldn't finish as Sakura quickly stepped in.

"Okay I don't think we need to know all that! Why'd he tell you that much anyway?" asked Sakura.

"He was hoping that if he told me everything that I would convince Naruto to give him the antidote to the poison." said Kakashi. Every looked at Naruto who unsealed a syringe filled with a blue liquid before he handed it to Kakashi.

"That's the antidote for my poison but the catch is that it will only work once step 2 takes effect, you give it to him before step 2 takes effect he'll die instantly." said Naruto in a serious voice while Kakashi nodded at the seriousness of the situation as he took the syringe.

"Now Tazuna, while I can understand why you lied about the mission you need to understand that you could have greatly put my team in danger." said Kakashi in a hard voice.

"I know and I'm sorry but Wave is on its last leg, if I don't finish this bridge then Wave will finally collapse on itself." said Tazuna.

"Well normally we would turn around and consult with the Hokage about this and a better team would be sent to help you while we came up with a payment plan. But since this is my team's first time out of the village I'll put it to a vote on what we do." said Kakashi as he looked to his students.

"Hn, I say we keep going." said Sasuke hoping to really test his skills on this mission.

"I say we send a message to the Hokage requesting for back up before we keep going, we're about an hour or two from the village so it shouldn't take too long for them to show up." said Naruto as he cleaned out Black Ant. Sakura was nervous and wanted to return to the village but since Sasuke and Naruto were so calm about it and she didn't want to drag her crush down so she agreed to keep going. With that decided Kakashi summoned a small dog and gave it a message for the Hokage explaining the situation and requesting back up.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" said Tazuna.

"Don't thank us yet, we still have to complete the mission." said Naruto.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

While waiting for a response to their message Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke kept glancing over at Naruto who was working on Crow and Black Ant. Then they heard movement headed their way and found that it was Team 8 lead by Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai was a beautiful woman with smooth fair skin, lucious wild black hair, exotic wine red eyes with a black ring in them, an amazing figure with perky D-cup breasts, a narrow waist, wide hips, toned legs, and a round ass. Her outfit was a white battle dress that looked to be made of bandages with one long red sleeve on the right and black rose thorn like designs on it. She wore blue Shinobi sandals, her headband was on her forehead, bandages wrapped around her hands and thighs, and she only wore a little makeup which consisted of purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. Her team consisted of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka with his huge dog Akamaru, and Shino Aburame.

"Kakashi, Team 8 reporting as backup, Hokage-sama wishes us luck on this mission." said Kurenai.

"Thanks for coming Kurenai and now that you're here we can continue with the mission." said Kakashi as they all got ready to leave.

"What's with the giant dolls?" asked Kiba. Naruto got a tick mark on his head when he heard Kiba call his puppets dolls, he gain another tick mark when he saw Sasuke smirking at Kiba's comment.

"Yeah and you never did explain what a Puppeteer was Naruto." said Sakura.

Naruto sighed at this but decided to answer anyway. "We really don't have time for this so I'll give you the quick explanation. A Puppeteer is a ninja that usually use puppets in battle, they are usually found in Suna but as you can see with me it is possible for others to learn it. And they're not dolls Kiba, they're dangerous weapons that will kill you if you let your guard down." said Naruto.

"I think you left out some things Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Of course I did, we don't have time to stand here talking about me and it is unwise to simply give away all of my secrets for no reason. Now let's go as we have a country to save." said Naruto as he started to walk off with his puppets and Tazuna following him.

" _ **Wow, Naruto-kun is sooo cool**_!" said Inner Sakura.

" _SHUT UP, Sasuke-kun is way cooler!_ " thought Sakura

The others quickly followed after him, his team was a little taken back by his attitude, Hinata knew this was how he really was due to him being her friend, Kiba scoffed thinking that Naruto was trying to be cool, Shino had no visible reaction, and Kurenai looked at Naruto intently. " _In order to be a puppeteer one needs a great deal of chakra control and from what I know in order to use two puppets at once one needs great skill in multi tasking. I wonder just how skilled you are Naruto Uzumaki_." Kurenai thought to herself.

After walking for a while they finally found Tazuna's friend who would take them across the water. A problem that showed up though was that the boat wasn't big enough to carry all of them so Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Tazuna sat in the boat while Kakashi and Kurenai tried to figure out how to get the last two Genin across until they decided that they would water walk while Kurenai carries Sakura and Kakashi carries Naruto. Kurenai put Sakura on her back piggy back style and Kakashi moved to do the same with Naruto but Naruto stopped him.

"That won't be necessary Kakashi-sensei, I am capable of water walking." said Naruto not wanting to be carried by his sensei, there was something about being carried around by another guy that just made Naruto uncomfortable. Kakashi was surprised to hear this but nodded anyway, though in his head he noted that Naruto really needed to reintroduce himself to his team since he was apparently keeping so much from them. Kurenai wasn't surprised and this information just confirmed that Naruto had great chakra control.

As they walked across the water they walked into a mist. When they came across the bridge Tazuna was building the Genin were awed by the sheer size of it. And though awed by the bridge Sakura kept taking glances at Naruto. " _How is it Naruto knows how to do that_?" Sakura asked herself in thought from her spot on Kurenai's back.

" _ **Who cares, what I want to know is why couldn't Naruto-kun have carried us across? I bet we would feel so safe in those strong arms of his**_." said Inner Sakura. Sakura blushed a bit as she did notice that Naruto's shirt did strain a bit against his muscles, they weren't huge and bulky but they were built for power without losing speed. " _ **Plus if he held us like Kurenai-sensei is then his hands would be all over our ass and he could squeeze it just he did that Tenten girl**_." said Inner Sakura.

" _WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP BEING A PERVERT! Besides the only boy allowed to touch me like that is Sasuke-kun._ " thought Sakura.

Once they were across the water they continued to walk to their destination though Naruto noticed that the farther they went the thicker the mist around them became. They stopped moving though when Sasuke suddenly threw a kunnai into a nearby bush. Hinata went to see what he was attack and came out of the bush with a scared white rabbit.

" _Why is that rabbit's fur white when it should be brown this time of year_?" Naruto asked himself in thought. It was then that Naruto heightened sense of hearing, thanks to Kyoko, picked up the sound of something flying through the air at high speed headed straight for them. "GET DOWN!" yelled Naruto as he threw himself to the ground.

Hinata and Shino did as Naruto said but the rest of the Genin didn't move to do anything. The Jonin however pretty much came to the same conclusion as Naruto and quickly grabbed their students and Tazuna and fell to the ground just as a large sword flew over their head and embedded itself into a tree. Then appearing on the long handle of the sword was a tall man with fair skin, black eyes, messy black hair, and a muscular build. He had a slanted Kiri headband on his forehead with a slash through it, bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face, cow print arm warmers, no shirt but there was a brown leather strap around his chest, blue vertical striped pants, and cow print leg warmers that merged with his sandals.

"Zabuza Momochi, I was wondering when we'd run into you." said Kakashi as he stood up along with everyone else.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan and Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu Mistress, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed and you knew I was coming. No matter just hand over the bridge builder and I just might let you and the ninja wannabes live." said Zabuza. When he said that the Genin quickly moved to surround Tazuna, though all of them were curious about what he meant about the Sharingan expect for Naruto since he had done his research on Kakashi.

"Not a chance Zabuza." said Kurenai.

"Very well then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." said Zabuza as the mist got even thicker to the point that Zabuza disappeared. Suddenly the area was flooded with killing intent as Zabuza started to list all the points in the body that could cause instant death. The Jonin and even Naruto were just fine but Tazuna and the rest of the Genin weren't doing to well, but Naruto did notice that Team 8 were doing better at handling the killing intent than his own team.

" _Kurenai-sensei must have exposed to them to killing intent before but not at this level_." Naruto thought to himself. The only reason he was fine was because he regularly had Kyoko expose him to her killing intent so that the killing intent of others wouldn't affect him in battle, no one's killing intent could match that of Kyoko's. Naruto then noticed Sakura looking like she was about to break down and Sasuke was raising up a kunai in order to kill himself. "Sasuke, Sakura, calm down now! I know this is bad for you but just breathe, everything will be fine." said Naruto with nothing but confidence in his voice and his arms crossed.

This had the effect Naruto wanted as Sakura and Sasuke calmed down. "Don't be so sure about that Brat." said Zabuza as he appeared in their circle and was about to cleve Tazuna in half. Naruto didn't even turn around as his fingers twitched and Zabuza was stabbed from both sides by Crow and Black Ant, though Zabuza then turned into a puddle of water.

"You'll have to do better than **Water Clones** Zabuza." said Naruto calmly. Zabuza then appeared in front of Naruto only for Crow to open its mouth and fire three Kunai into Zabuza's chest, that Zabuza then turned into a puddle of water as well.

"Well, well it seems one of you brats actually has some skill but you still have to die." said Zabuza as he finally attack Naruto directly. Knowing that this was the real Zabuza Naruto prepared to counter but before anything could happen Kakashi blocked Zabuza's sword with a Kunai.

"That's enough of that, your fight is with me and Kurenai." said Kakashi with the Sharingan in his left eye revealed. Zabuza was then kicked away by Kurenai. With that Naruto and the others watched as Zabuza fought with Kakashi and Kurenai, Zabuza used **Water Clones** in order to keep Kurenai from using her Genjutsus. The Genins were awed by the skill being shown by the three Jonin level ninja and how their senseis were able to push Zabuza back. That is until they made the mistake of stepping onto the water along with Zabuza, Zabuza then used a **Water Clone** in other to trap Kakashi in a **Water Prison** then he cut Kurenai across the chest with his sword.

Seeing this Naruto acted quickly and had Black Ant dash forward where it scooped up Kurenai and placed her inside of its body before it moved back to Naruto. Normally being inside of Black Ant was a death sentence but for an injured Kurenai in the middle of a battle it was the safest place she could be.

"Now that the Jonin are taken care of I only have to deal with you brats." said Zabuza.

"Take Kurenai and run! **Water Clones** can't be too far from the original before they become unstable and burst!" said Kakashi from inside the Water Prison. Naruto completely ignored what Kakashi had said as it was very stupid, there was nothing stopping Zabuza from simply killing Kakashi and then coming after them and with Kurenai hurt they wouldn't last too long.

Naruto's mind was working fast on coming up with a plan but his thought process was interrupted by Sasuke. "No way are we running away now, I'm not backing down from this fight." said Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yeah we can totally take this guy." said Kiba before he, Akamaru, and Sasuke charged at Zabuza.

"Sasuke, Kiba wait! You can't just-SAKURA YOU STAY FUCKING PUT!" yelled Naruto when he saw that Sakura was about to go and help Sasuke. He watched as Sakura froze in place before putting his sights back on Sasuke and Kiba. Naruto watched as they were batted away as if they were nothing and to tell you the truth he wasn't surprised at all by that. Zabuza was playing with them as it was obvious he didn't see them as a threat. "Alright here's the plan Hinata I'm going to open up Black Ant and I want you to tend to Kurenai-sensei, Shino I want you to quietly send your bugs over to Zabuza's **Water Clone** and drain it dry in order to free Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura I want you to stay with Tazuna and protect him." said Naruto as he started to move forward while opening Black Ant.

Once Black Ant was opened Hinata quickly went to work on tending to Kurenai, Shino sent his bugs after the clone, and Sakura hesitantly stepped in front of Tazuna. "What are you gonna do Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I'm gonna fight Zabuza and buy us some time." said Naruto as he cut his chakra strings from Crow and Black Ant.

"WHAT!? But you just tried to stop Sasuke-kun and Kiba from doing that!" said Sakura.

"This is different Sakura, they thought they could actually win against Zabuza while I'm just trying to buy us some time. I'm not really trying to win but I won't lose, because if I lose he'll hurt my friends and I won't allow that to happen." said Naruto with nothing but confidence in his voice as he rolled up his right arm sleeve.

Sakura blushed a little at this as she had never heard Naruto talk like this before and the fact that he had basically just said that he would protect her. " _When did Naruto get so cool?_ " Sakura asked herself in thought.

" _ **Cool, COOL!? That wasn't cool that was fucking HOT. I swear we just got a little wet just now**_." said Inner Sakura.

" _NO WE DIDN'T_!" Sakura yelled in thought while ignoring that her panties were a little damp.

"Well kid is it your turn to get beat down?" asked Zabuza.

"No, it's my turn to show you why you should fear the PUPPET MASTER!" said Naruto as his right arm suddenly became covered in a large black tribal tattoo that stretched from his forearm to his shoulder, this however wasn't really a tattoo but a large storage seal that Naruto used to store his puppets. Pumping chakra into the seal a scroll came out in a puff of smoke with the kanji for 5 on it. "Feel honored Zabuza as you'll be first person I've used this puppet on in battle, of the puppets I have made this is the fifth!" said Naruto as he unrolled the scroll and pumped chakra into it.

A large cloud of smoke formed around Naruto keeping him and the new puppet from view before the smoke started to disperse and revealed…..

* * *

Well everyone That's chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Yes I left out what Naruto's puppet is on purpose because I have a little game for my readers! I want you guys to guess what or who Naruto's puppet is. The first person to guess the puppet correctly before I post chapter 3 will win the prize of being able to pick any girl of your choosing to add to the harem( as long as it's not Hinata or they're already in the harem) and I will make it happen it doesn't matter if they are alive, dead, or part of another Anime. Part two of the prize is You will get to come up with a custom puppet for Naruto to use meaning that if you want Naruto to use a two headed lion with giant bat wings, a scorpion tail, and shoulder mounted chakra cannons then I will make it happen. Anyway let the game begin Good Luck Everyone, though I sure some of you have already figured out the clue I left for you.

Harem

Tenten, Temari, Karui, Samui, Mebuki, Fubuki, Fu, Shizune, Shion, Shizuka, Tsunami, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Fem Kurama, Sakura (Later), Karin, Kin, Hana.

Puppets

Crow, Black Ant, Custom #1(?), Custom #2 (?), Custom #3(?), Custom #4(?), Custom #5(?)

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Puppets in Wave Pt 2

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon and this is chapter 3. Yes it is a real update this time but I'll tell you guys who won the contest and what girl they added to the harem at the end of the chapter. Also I'd like you guys to know that there is a poll on my profile that you guys can vote on to decide the next 4 Naruto crossovers I do, there are 12 choices, you can vote for up to 4 different ones, and at the end of the poll I'll write the top four stories you guys have chosen.

Now with that out of the way let's get to the story!

Disclaimer I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 3: Puppets in Wave Pt 2

As the smoke cleared around Naruto it revealed that the puppet was a tall humanoid standing at 8 feet tall with a lean and lanky build, shoulder length black hair, a wide mouth set in an arrogant smirk, six long arms and clawed hands that were covered in some kind of bone like armor, and on its head were white bone like horns with one being shorter than the other making them look like a crescent moon. For clothes it wore pointed black boots with a white trim, a full body sleeveless crimson outfit, and in each of its hands were a large scythe with a yellow tassel on the end.

"Zabuza, I'd like you to meet Battle Puppet Nnoitra Gilga also known as The Mantis." said Naruto.

"You really think some fancy doll will help you against me, I'll cut it down and then I'll do the same to you!" said Zabuza as he charged at Naruto and his puppet. Naruto simply grinned and had Nnoitra hold its arms out as if inviting Zabuza to attack it, Zabuza was more than happy to do so as he swung his blade at the puppet but instead of the puppet breaking or being sliced in half sparks flew and the puppet suffered no damage. "WHAT!?" yelled Zabuza before he was kicked hard in the chest by the puppet.

"Hehehe, sorry Zabuza but you'll find that this "fancy doll" as you called it is a lot tougher than you think." said Naruto before his fingers started to twitch and Nnoitra charged towards Zabuza.

Sparks flew as Zabuza's blade clashed with Nnoitra's scythes but Zabuza was really starting to get worried as he was having a very difficult time dealing with the puppet. He was constantly dodging and blocking one of the six blades trying to cut him to pieces and then everytime he attacked the puppet his blade was ineffective against it. He could tell that the puppet was made of wood yet it's body seemed to be as hard as steel. Deciding that he wasn't going to win this way he jumped away from the the puppet and started going through a long series of hand seals, the problem with this was that he actually expected Naruto to give him time to finish his jutsu.

Naruto grind a bit as his fingers moved but instead of Nnoitra moving to attack it was Crow that moved by opening one of its arms to reveal a small cannon before firing a small black pellet at Zabuza. The pellet hit the ground but when it did it exploded into a purple cloud. Zabuza wasted no time jumping out of the cloud of poison while holding his breath, Naruto smirked at this as he knew that Zabuza wasn't stupid enough to breathe in his poison but then again that wasn't the point of firing that poison smoke bomb. The point was to stop Zabuza from finishing the hand seals for his jutsu, Naruto didn't really care if Zabuza was poisoned or not as long as he didn't finish whatever jutsu he was planning to use. While Zabuza was still in the air Naruto sent Nnoitra in for an attack, seeing this Zabuza waited until the pupped jumped into the air for an attack before replacing himself with a log and then charging at Naruto.

"It's over for you Brat!" said Zabuza as he swung his blade at Naruto. Naruto was unfazed by this and simply used **Substitution** in order to switch places with Nnoitra. Moving his fingers quickly Naruto had Nnoitra take Zabuza's attack before quickly cutting Zabuza across the chest and then roundhouse kicking him in the jaw. As Zabuza rolled across the ground Naruto returned to his original position so that he could be physically between Zabuza and everyone else.

Kakashi watched all of this from his spot inside Zabuza's water prison and he couldn't hide his shock that Naruto was actually able to injure someone like Zabuza. He was certain that he really needed to have Naruto come clean about himself. It was then that he noticed some of Shino's bugs on the Water Clone's back and got ready to move when they finished draining it of chakra. Kurenai, who was still being tended to by Hinata, was also shocked by the skill that Naruto was showing especially for someone with his Academy record. She also noticed just how calm he was through all of this, if she was honest with herself even though he said he wasn't fighting to win she was almost sure he could. Sakura couldn't even comprehend the Naruto she was seeing right now while Inner Sakura was currently drooling over Naruto. Sasuke and Kiba were pissed as they believed Naruto was showing them up. Hinata and Shino acknowledged Naruto's skills but remained focused on the task they were each performing.

Zabuza stood up while holding his chest and working his Jaw. "You're very lucky Zabuza, Nnoitra happens to be one of the few puppets that I have that doesn't have poison coating its weapons. Give up now as I plan to make you my first **Human Puppet** and I'd prefer if you weren't too badly damaged." said Naruto.

"You want to turn me into a puppet? That's not going to happen Brat!" said Zabuza before running through hand seals again. Naruto sighed at this but decided to let Zabuza finish this time while he had Nnoitra open its mouth and a short tube came out, a ball of yellow chakra started to form on the end of the tube. "You're finished now, **Water Style: Water Dragon Missile**!" said Zabuza. A dragon made of water with glowing yellow eyes came out of the pond and charged at Naruto.

" **Secret Crimson Puppet Art: Cero**!" said Naruto as he had Nnoitra fire the ball of chakra in the form of a large yellow beam of destruction.

The **Cero** tore through the Water Dragon like it was nothing and continued on its path until it hit Zabuza and forced him to crash into a tree. It was at this point that Shino's bugs had finished off Zabuza's **Water Clone** and freed Kakashi from the **Water Prison**. Quickly swimming over to the shore and then checked on Zabuza, seeing that he was still alive Kakashi moved to finish him off but then Zabuza was struck in the neck with senbon. Looking at where the senbon came from they saw a Hidden Mist Hunter Nin.

"I thank you for weakening Zabuza for me as I have been tracking him for a long time now." said the Hunter Nin.

Kakashi checked Zabuza for a pulse but didn't find one. "Well he's dead so I guess he's yours." said Kakashi while putting his headband back over his eye. The Hunter Nin moved to Zabuza's body and then disappeared in a gust of wind, Naruto was not happy that Kakashi had just given away his first **Human Puppet**.

"You know Kakashi-sensei Zabuza wasn't yours to give away, he was supposed to be my first **Human Puppet** and yet you gave him away to some fake Hunter Nin." said Naruto with a glare.

"Oh come on Naruto enough with the look, I was just-." said Kakashi before before he passed out and Naruto allowed him to hit the ground.

"And of course you passed out from chakra exhaustion. Baka-sensei, first you give away my puppet and then you pass out from something like this, I swear you're doing this to annoy me." said Naruto before he picked up Kakashi and walked over to the others.

"Is Kakashi alright Naruto?" asked Kurenai with a strained voice. Hinata may have been able to patch her up but she was still in pain.

"He's fine, he just exhausted himself." said Naruto. He then uncaringly dropped Kakashi on the ground before sealing away Crow and Nnoitra, after that he woke up the still knocked out Sasuke and Kiba, and finally he picked Kakashi again and threw him into Black Ant. "Tazuna can you please lead us to your house so that we can rest and regroup?" asked Naruto.

"Sure thing just follow me." said Tazuna. It didn't take too long for Tazuna to lead them to his house, but he have to take them through the village. Naruto was disgusted by the way Gato was forcing the people to live, it was hard watching so many people on the streets begging for food. Naruto hated people like Gato, they didn't care how many people suffered from their actions so long as their goals were met, Naruto swore he would see Gato pay for this. "Tsunami I'm home." called Tazuna after they had finally reached his house.

"Father I'm so glad you're back!" said Tsunami as she came out of the kitchen and hugged her father. Tsunami was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long dark blue hair, black eyes, a slim figure, long legs, wide hips, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a short sleeved pink shirt with the collar and the end of the sleeves being red, a long blue skirt, and blue sandals.

"Yeah and it was all thanks to these super ninja that escorted me home." said Tazuna.

"Thank you for bringing my father home safely." said Tsunami as she bowed to them before letting them in.

Naruto took Kakashi out of Black Ant before sealing the puppet away. "Do you have any place I can rest my sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Of course just follow me." said Tsunami as she led Naruto up stairs to a spare room. After putting Kakashi down Naruto headed back down stairs and found everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hinata, how is Kurenai-sensei's injury?" asked Naruto.

"She'll be fine, I'd say that she'll be fully healed after a night or two of rest." said Hinata.

"Good, Shino can you have some of your bugs make a perimeter around the house so we aren't surprised if Gato sends some thugs after us?" asked Naruto.

"I'm on it." said Shino as he started to release some of his bugs.

"Akamaru, can you smell if there is a lake with fish in it nearby?" asked Naruto.

"Bark, Bark." said Akamaru before he started sniffing the air, after a few moments he pointed in a certain direction.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"HEY, how come you didn't ask me to do that?" asked Kiba since all members of the Inuzuka Clan had an enhanced sense of smell.

"Because I trust Akamaru's nose more than yours." said Naruto simply. This caused Kiba to growl while Akamaru puffed his chest out in pride. Naruto then created 4 **Shadow Clones**. "Go in the direction that Akamaru pointed and get as many fish as you can, once you've done that give the fish to those that need it in the village." said Naruto as the clones nodded and took off.

About an hour later Kakashi had finally woken up and they all moved to his room in order to discuss what to do next.

"Well Team we really need to pick up your training for our next encounter with Zabuza." said Kakashi.

"Next encounter? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei, isn't Zabuza dead?" asked a nervous Sakura.

"What he means is that the Hunter Nin that took Zabuza was a fake, more than likely they were working together." said Naruto.

"Naruto is right, Hunter Nin take off the head and destroy the body on sight. The fact that they took the body away means that we'll most likely see them both again." said Kurenai.

"Right but first things first. Naruto I believe you need to introduce yourself to your team again as it seems you've left some things out the first time." said Kakashi.

"Very well, my Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. My likes include Ramen, Seals, my friends, Lady Chiyo, Ten-chan, Kenjutsu, Puppetry, and making puppets. My dislikes include perverts, rapists, child abusers, those that disrespect the art of Puppetry, and those that judge others without getting to know them. My hobbies include making puppets, training, spending time with my friends, spending time with Ten-chan, and designing new puppets. My dreams for the future are to have a large family, become Hokage, and be recognized as the world's greatest Puppeteer." said Naruto.

"When did you learn Puppetry?" asked Kakashi.

"When I was 5, the old man took me to Suna in order to get away from the glares and while there I made some friends and picked up a liking for Puppetry." said Naruto.

"Who taught you?" asked Kurenai.

"Lady Chiyo though she does allow me to call her Granny Chiyo." said Naruto.

"Wait I'm confused, how did you learn all this before starting the Academy?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I learned all this before and while I was in the Academy. Before the Academy I spent nearly all my time in Suna learning uner Lady Chiyo, if you had paid attention during the Academy you would have noticed that I only spent half of every year there while I spent the other half in Suna." said Naruto.

"Oh." said Sakura. " _Did I really not notice that he was only in class half a year at a time_?" Sakura asked herself in thought.

" _ **Yelp you were a real bitch**_." said Inner Sakura.

" _SHUT UP_!" Sakura yelled back in thought.

"Who is this Lady Chiyo?" asked Sasuke with an edge to his voice at the idea of Naruto getting special training.

"Lady Chiyo is one of the world's greatest Puppeteers, and is a very respected advisor." said Naruto.

"Naruto, why didn't you say anything about this when you first introduced yourself?" asked Kakashi.

"Why didn't you tell us anything other than your name when we first met? Besides I doubt much would have changed had I said something." said Naruto.

"Who is this Ten-chan you kept talking about?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba, it is obvious by the way Naruto talks about her that she is his girlfriend." said Shino using logic to answer the question.

" _Slut_." thought Sakura.

" _ **Jealous**_." said Inner Sakura.

" _I AM NOT_!" yell Sakura in thought.

"What, come on Shino there is no way Naruto has a girlfriend." said Kiba in disbelief.

"But it's true Kiba, I have learned through the Men's Club that Naruto has also gained his Man Card." said Shino.

"You should believe Shino Kiba, I happen to personally know Tenten and and she's very nice. Though I didn't know anything about a Man Card." said Hinata.

"Shino, how did you know all of this?" asked Naruto.

"I too have a Man Card." said Shino as he pulled out a card just like Naruto's but with his name on it and a silver star next to it.

"Silver star membership, nicely done Shino, I'm platinum star membership myself." said Naruto taking out his card. This actually impressed Kurenai as from what she knew there weren't too many men that had platinum star membership.

"Gold star." said Kakashi taking out his card.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" asked Kiba. He was extremely confused.

"Can't talk about it with non-members." said Kakashi, Naruto, and Shino at the same time.

" _Hmmm, I hope the girls don't bring Tenten into the Women's Club until I get back_." Kurenai thought to herself.

"Anyway back on topic, how many puppets do you have Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I have 50 puppets, but I currently have some reinforced Shadow Clones working on some new puppets at home." said Naruto.

 **BACK IN KONOHA**

Tenten is sitting on the couch softly petting a very happy Tora while a **Shadow Clone** was working on a new puppet. Tenten had just come back from training with her team and was actually happy instead of stressed, the reason for this was because she had randomly decided to bring Tora to training with her. It turns out that Tora really didn't like it when Guy and Lee hugged each other because when they tried to she would get up from her spot under a shady tree and attack them by scratching up their faces. Tenten rewarded Tora for this by getting her some extra special fish from the market. Looking over to the clone of her boyfriend she noticed that the puppet he was working on looked a lot like her.

"So what's up with this new puppet you're making Naru-koi?" asked Tenten.

"Well this new puppet is based off of you, I'll be calling it Weapon Mistress as it will have the most weapons I've ever put into a single puppet of this size." said Clone Naruto.

"What do you mean by of this size?" asked Tenten.

"Well let's just say I have some very large puppets sealed away for emergencies." said Clone Naruto.

"Oh okay…..you're not gonna use this puppet of me for sex when either of us is out on missions are you?" asked Tenten.

"NO!" screamed Clone Naruto with a large blush on its face causing Tenten to laugh.

Just then there was a knock at the door and in order to get away from Tenten's laughing Clone Naruto quickly went to answer the door. Opening the door he found Hiruzen standing there with a large scroll in his hands. "Ah hello Naruto-kun, may I come in?" asked Hiruzen.

"Sure thing Old Man." said Clone Naruto as he moved to the side so Hiruzen could walk in.

"It always surprises me just what you've been able to do with this place, I might just get you to remodel the Sarutobi Compound. Oh Tenten, I didn't know you would be here." said Hiruzen.

"I live here with Nur-koi now Hokage-sama." said Tenten.

"I see, it's nice to know you and Naruto-kun are doing well together." said Hiruzen with a grandfatherly smile on his face. He then saw the puppet that looked a lot like Tenten. "Naruto-kun, I sure hope you aren't planning on doing anything inappropriate with that puppet that looks remarkably like Tenten." said Hiruzen.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" yelled Clone Naruto.

"Hehehe, anyway Naruto-kun I'm just here to deliver your order from Iron Country." said Hiruzen as he held out the scroll. Clone Naruto's face lit up as he quickly took the scroll and then disappeared in a gust of wind. "Where did he go?" asked Hiruzen.

"Even I don't know." said Tenten.

 **IN THE FOREST OF DEATH**

Clone Naruto appeared in front of a large and thick tree in the deadly forest, he quickly placed his hand on the truck and pumped chakra into it. As he did that a large door opened in the truck showing an elevator, stepping inside he pressed a few buttons before the door closed and the elevator started to go down. Once the elevator reached the bottom the door opened and the Clone ran out to the sight of hundreds of its fellow clones working on three giant puppets, only one was done and being tuned up while the other 2 are still under construction. He was soon met by another clone but this one was wearing a hard hat and a jacket that said Project Manager on the left breast pocket.

"Project Manager CN (Clone Naruto), to what do we owe the visit?" asked the manager.

"I'm here to deliver the supplies the Boss ordered from Iron Country." said Clone Naruto while holding out the scroll.

"This is great with these supplies we should at least be able to finish one more of the giants." said the manager while taking the scroll.

"So how are the projects coming?" asked Clone Naruto.

"Well as you know Project Tormentor is done and we are just reinforcing it with seals and keeping up with its weapon systems, Project Tri-Flame is 50% done as we've finished the construction of the body but we don't have the weapon systems installed and no Seal have been added, and finally Project Fox God is 50% done with it also not having a weapon system or Seals." said the manager.

"Boss is going to be amazed when these three are up and running, they'll definitely allow him to go down in history as the world's greatest Puppeteer." said Clone Naruto.

"Imagine if Boss figures out how to control all three at once." said the manager. Every clone in the bunker suddenly felt a cold chill run down their spines, facing one of these puppets was a horrible idea but the thought of facing all three at once made them want to curl up and die.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Naruto has revealed the 5th puppet he has ever made which is Nnoitra Gilga from bleach in his resurrection form only his clothes are crimson instead of white. Reviewer **Shikikami** won the contest by guessing correctly and their addition to the harem was Kagero from the Fuma Clan, I'll admit that will be a challenge but a challenge I fully accept! They have also given a great and powerful puppet to use and I will reveal that puppet during the Chunin exams. I don't know if I'll do a contest like this again, but if you guys want I will and the prize will of course be a girl and a puppet of your choice being added to the story but again that is only if you guys want to do another contest like this.

Remember to go to my profile and vote for your top 4 choices!

Harem

Tenten, Temari, Karui, Samui, Mebuki, Fubuki, Fu, Shizune, Shion, Shizuka, Tsunami, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Fem Kurama, Sakura (Later), Karin, Kin, Hana, Kagero.

Puppets

Crow, Black Ant, Custom #1(?), Custom #2 (?), Custom #3(?), Custom #4(?), Custom #5(Nnoitra Gilga)

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
